


Erasing Evidence

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Bottom Hank Anderson, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Over time Connor had come to accept that he held some level of attraction for his partner but knew he had to keep it under control for professionalism. That is till the day Hank came into DPD in the new androids uniform that tested his resolve.





	Erasing Evidence

That morning Connor had no way of being prepared for what would become the longest month of his life.

 

It started off no different than any other day, second cup of coffee already in hand as Connor sat down at his workspace where he had several cases spread out to look over. With the increase in cases both human and android it had put a strain on the whole department. Connor was basically a zombie at that point, long shifts bleeding into each other to the point he immediately crashed when he did make it home. It was frustrating in more than one way, to say the least. 

There was a chorus of voices as others called to each other and he looked up to see the cause. Gavin entered the room and the first thing Connor noticed was the change of his android uniform. 

 

It had been redesigned to better work with field work, the fabric much more form fitting and resistant to damage. The dark blue across the shoulders with the glow of the @ next to the DPD badge made it obvious they were part of their force. It only made sense such alterations were made after a previous accident where someone got stuck jumping over a fence in pursuit of a suspect. He went to take a sip of his coffee when Hank followed soon after and he nearly choked. He couldn’t take his eyes off Hank as he made his way over to his desk next to Connor. The new fabric clung to his partner's body, filling out in a way that had Connors heart in his throat.

 

“Detective, are you alright? Maybe you shouldn’t drink so much coffee, your heart rate is already accelerated and it’s only 8 a.m.” Hank brought his hand up and gently placed two fingers on the back of his neck and he let out a soft huff of air. He scooted away from the contact and tried to give his most convincing smile. 

 

“Everything's fine. I just went running this morning.” The look on Hanks' face told him he saw through his flimsy excuse but didn’t press it further. Hank knew Connor never went running. Even that small touch had him thinking about it throughout the morning and he struggled with focusing on his work. By the time lunch came around he was tapping his foot to be able to focus on something that wasn’t Hank. 

 

When the end of his shift arrived it had felt like an eternity. If Hank knew if anything was wrong he didn’t bring it to Connors attention, mostly kept to himself as he worked on his portion of files. He couldn’t make eye contact with anyone as he hurried out to his car. He couldn’t remember the drive home but found himself sprawled out on his bed already half hard. The image of Hanks backside resurfaced and Connor groaned into his pillow. He had also opted for rolling up the sleeves to his elbows, exposing his thick forearms and Connor had wanted to die on the spot. He couldn’t look Hank in the face and focused on his chest instead which didn’t help his case at all. It’s as if they designed the whole outfit to torture Connor. Heat twisted in his gut and he felt shame as he began to rut against one of his pillows. He couldn’t believe that he was rubbing one out like some delinquent while thinking of his work partner no less. He rolled over onto his stomach and let his hand wander down his belly, letting out breathy moans as he imagined it as Hanks. Connor let out a whine as he pressed himself further into the mattress becoming frustrated he couldn’t get enough friction through his pants. He was going to end up making a mess on his bed after all. He rolled over and became all too aware of how his shirt clung to his back with sweat. He had to get out of these clothes now.

 

It was a struggle, to say the least, but once freed from everything but his boxers he let out a sigh of relief. Minor details resurfaced in his mind, like how Hank had his hair tied back today, how he seemed in an extremely good mood too. The front of his underwear was already wet as he felt himself through them and it took all of his control not to come right there. He closed his eyes and continued to let his hand wander, fingers roughly tracing his cock through the fabric. His breath hitched when he pulled it out, pushing his briefs down enough the elastic rubbed along his taint. He tried to imagine how Hank's hands would feel on him and he had to put his fingers inside his mouth to keep himself quiet.

 

It didn't take long for him to spill across his stomach, his moans turned to whines so his neighbor couldn't hear him through the thin walls. 

His hair stuck to his face with sweat and he couldn’t place the feeling that sat heavy in his chest but he did know he needed to get all of this under control before it escalated. He eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

The next day had him more on edge. He took on even the smallest of jobs if it kept him out of the office and away from Hank, in his desperation he even allowed Gavin to come along to fill in his place. 

 

“Why didn't you take the bucket of bolts?” Connor shot him a look but decided to ignore his taunt and instead looked over the case notes about the altercation that happened between a man and an android. No one wanted to come forward with details that would make it a quick open/close case but he could sense there was more being told. Gavin continued anyway.

 

“Aren’t you two pals? Always together you’re like some lost puppy on Hank's ass all the time.” So maybe Connor was having some regrets bringing Gavin with him since he wasn’t exactly holding up on his end of the workload. 

 

“Weren’t you sneaking off with Niles just the other day?” He didn’t look up from his report and his tone was flat but there was a definite edge of warning to it. Gavin stuttered into silence and Connor felt satisfied. They continued their work, Gavin far more cooperative than that morning. 

This continued for two weeks but like with any problem Connor eventually hit a wall and had no way to avoid it any longer. He was categorizing evidence from a rather brutal case he’d been dealing with all week, almost positive what they had gathered would put the culprit behind bars. Connor always felt euphoric when he solved cases but that feeling was quickly drowned by unease when Hank entered the room. While he had barely seen him in almost a month he hadn’t been able to avoid him in his dreams, it almost becoming a daily thing where he’d wake up with morning wood. 

 

“Connor.” There was only one door in and out of this room and he knew that if Hank really wanted to keep him here he’d have no issue in doing so. He was only a few inches taller than Connor but that didn’t change how small he felt under his gaze. He was in no way ready to face this situation.

 

“Yes, Hank?” He busied himself with filing and kept his back to the other man. His entire body felt like it was on fire as he tried to ignore the last image of Hank in his memory. It didn’t help that it felt like he was being pinned down by Hanks' eyes.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me. And don’t try to say you haven’t cause I know your habits we’ve been partners for two years and if you didn’t think I wouldn’t notice you suddenly uprooting yourself from your routine then you’re more foolish than I thought. If it’s something I’ve done you should know damn well you can tell me about it.” He gently put down what he was holding and let out a sigh. His emotions clashed and he wasn’t sure which one he should deal with first. Anger was definitely there. Anger at himself for letting this go on so long, at dealing with Gavin, and maybe a little at Hank for cornering him like this.

 

He turned around and braced himself against the counter, looking off to the side so he couldn't see Hanks face which is why when Hank took several strides across the room and arrived in his space he jumped in surprise. His led blinked yellow briefly as blue eyes bore into him. Hank placed his hand on Connors' chest, right over where his heart currently pounded.

 

“Oh, why didn’t you just say so Connor. Heh, you’re drenched in the smell of arousal.” He could play dumb, make an excuse to leave but even with his heart racing he still felt a calm now that he was this close to Hank.

 

“Because it’s not appropriate, we’re colleagues.” Hank let his head fall onto Connors' forehead and laughed.

 

“I think we are beyond that at this point. I’ve carried your tired ass home and tucked you into bed. Did you think I did that shit cause it was my job? Nah, Connor, it was cause I gave a damn about you.” He wanted to say something, anything but words were thick in his throat and his mind felt like it was drowning. “Connor?” 

 

Hank let his hand fall to his waist ever so gently and something about it caught him off guard. He’d seen Hank create absolute havoc and destruction with those hands yet here and now they were so soft against him. Soft like the mouth that now kissed him and he couldn’t help but melt into. Hank himself didn’t have a taste but the smells of the places he’d been still lingered on him. Coffee, smoke, just everyday life. Connor kissed him until he had to breathe again and when he pulled away he was surprised to find Hanks' face blushed blue.

 

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about for the last month?” Hank leaned down and planted kisses along his throat while he lifted his leg until it rested between Connors who let out a quiet hiss. 

 

“I think you’ve been teasing me on purpose this whole time you ass.” He gripped at the back of Hanks uniform and let his head fall back to make room for Hank. Any reservations he had gone out the window when Hank slipped his hand even further down to unbuckle his belt and push past his briefs, grasping around his already hard cock. Connor let out a growl and tangled his fingers in Hanks' hair. With each passing moment, he became needier and he wanted things to get going.

 “Hank.” Barely a raspy whisper but enough to draw Hanks attention. He only got a low hum in response, teeth sinking into Connors' throat and his hand slowing to an agonizing pace. He decided this would just not appease him and he yanked Hanks hand of his pants.

 

“We have far too many clothes on for my liking. Off, now.” His voice came out as a whine when he wanted it to be a demand but that didn’t stop him from pushing Hank until he had him crowded against one of the filing cabinets. He felt smug satisfaction at how his led stuttered yellow briefly in surprise. He made quick work of Hanks belt and the clatter of it on the floor shattered the silence of the room. But that didn't matter to him because they were here now pressed against each other and he felt on fire where their bodies connected. He desperately pulled at Hanks pants until he could get them down to reveal tight briefs that were already soaked in the front and shifted his hip slightly so it now rutted against Hanks cock, whose eyes were half closed and little puffs of air escaped him as he tried to cool his internals. 

 

"Is that all you got Connor? I thought you wanted this more?" Hanks' voice was steady but the way his nails dug into Connors sides suggested he wasn’t as disinterested as he sounded. He was teasing Connor by denying him any real reactions. At this point, his patience had become thin. He eyed the closest table to them, almost clear but what little there was Connor stepped away and knocked it to the floor.

 

“You that desperate you’d have us fuck right here on the table huh?” Heat curled in his gut at hearing Hank put into what they were about to do into words when it had only been in his head for so long. Hank let him rough handle him onto the table where he pushed him onto his back. Hank teasingly dragged his knee across Connors crotch and he fell forward barely holding himself up over Hank. His eyes fluttered half shut and he let out a quiet moan at the friction.

Hanks' hair had come loose from the tie that held it back, framing his face like a starlit halo. His eyes were hyper-focused on Connors every movement and he loved it, it made this all the more real. ‘ _ Not a dream _ ’ 

 

“All that frustration … I expected a bit more from you.” Hank had wrapped his legs around his waist and dug his heels into his ass to encourage him to get a move on. He somehow managed to strip him and Hank of their pants and kicked their shoes to the side. Hank had tucked his arms behind his head which he had cocked slightly as he took Connor in. “Come on pretty boy.” He dragged his hands up Hanks' thighs, ever wishing he could leave more permanent marks for him to remember this.

 

‘ _ Not a dream _ .’ A chant at the back of his mind as he crouched down and gave a quick lick through Hanks briefs that got a jump out of him. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

They locked eyes again as Connor grabbed the edge of the briefs and removed them down with his teeth at the same time as he dropped his own to the floor. He hadn't been sure of what to expect of Hanks cock but he wasn't against the idea of having it in him at a later opportunity, it being nicely thick and a good length. He gave another teasing lick and only stopped for a moment to think he rather liked the taste so he took as much of it as he could into his mouth in one go. He had to stretch his jaw some but it was damn worth it as he watched Hank arch his back and moan. 

 

“Well look at you, always the top of your class in everything aren't ya.” Hank was trying to keep his voice steady but Connor could hear that edge of static that gave him away as he ran his tongue along the underside. The burning in his thighs was already worth it as Hank let out a string of curses when he gently dragged his teeth down his cock. He pulled off and nipped at the soft curve of Hanks' thigh as he pushed the first finger in. Lube already dripped out and onto the table which gave Connor one less thing to worry about. He added a second finger and hit the spot that has Hank curling his toes. He continued with kitten licks, tracing where he knew components connected. 

 

“Who would have thought you were so needy for this that you got upgrades.” He added a third finger and listened for those subtle sounds of enjoyment. His own cock twitched against his leg with the thought of being inside Hank soon.

 

“Wouldn't have the need if your twink ass wasn't so distracting.” He gave pause and Hank swatted at him with his knee. He stood suddenly in confusion.

 

“What.” 

 

“Don't stop.” He responded with a glare, placing a mental note to further question what Hank meant. He wasted no more time and gathered up some of the lube to stroke himself with a few times and brought Hanks legs up so he could push his cock in. There wasn’t much resistance and he let out a low moan as he gave a few shallow thrusts until he found a pace and built up speed. Connors' hands gripped at Hanks' waist, each thrust had his hips hitting the back of his thighs and he was already looking forward to how bruised they’d be.

He came down and kissed Hank once more who grabbed his hair. The front of their shirts becoming soaked from Hanks leaking cock between them and with every thrust he felt Hanks' legs tighten around him.

 

“Fuck.” They kissed as if it was their last day on earth, that without the other they would die and honestly at that moment Connor really felt he would if he pulled away. Hank clawed at his back and he could feel the sting of broken skin. He broke the kiss, foreheads touching as he stared into Hanks' eyes. He smiled up at him and Connor felt his heart swell. He wanted to be as close as possible, both of them feeling incredibly warm. He wouldn't last much longer, he knew this becoming erratic in his movements. He also knew Hank wouldn’t either, the whimpers of ‘Connor, please’ glitched in and out. He lifted himself up just enough to grasp Hanks cock and stroke it in time with his own thrusts. Hank locked his knees around his hips.

 

“Don’t you dare pull out.” Words growled out, a command that pushed Connor over the edge as he found his release. With a few strokes more Hank followed. He pulled out and let himself fall onto Hanks' chest as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“You’re a real mess, Connor.” He could hear the whirl of the thirium pump as he curled up onto Hanks lap, his head resting on his shoulder.

 

“Are you aware of how frustrating it has been over the last month? Did you know?” Hank let out a short laugh, the rumble of it made his body tingle.

 

“I don’t think you have room to talk, always flouncing around looking like that..” Connor fidgeted with a strand of Hanks hair in thought.

 

“Could they possibly give you a less sexy uniform when they replace this one?” Again with that laugh. 

 

“It seems this is what finally got your attention. For someone who is meant to be good with people Connor, you sure were oblivious to me trying to get your attention.” Connor let out a defeated sigh.

 

“It would sure make working a lot easier.” His mind started to wander to other things they could possibly do but was struck with panic at a sudden thought.

 

“They’re going to see us on camera.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve already erased the evidence from the system but I may have kept a copy for myself.” Connor let out a squeak and playfully slapped Hank while he muttered about how the android was a pervert. 

From then on out they continued to be the best set of partners in the DPD and Connor didn’t have any regrets. 


End file.
